


Swear Not By The Moon

by Ameera, NoOneKnowsIWriteThis



Series: Loyal Son of Tain [6]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: AU where Garak is the head of the Obsidian Order and Dukat is an exile, Episode: s03e07 Civil Defense, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameera/pseuds/Ameera, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis/pseuds/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis
Summary: Dukat's security program conveniently provides an excuse for Garak to visit and prompt Julian for more information.-“Believe me, he designed this program all on his own. But you should ask him where exactly the gas is released from, I wouldn't want you to trip another alert and activate it.” Garak presented a picture of polite concern, but inside he was grinning.





	Swear Not By The Moon

It hadn’t been that long since the Defiant’s disastrous maiden voyage and Garak’s last trip to the station, but it had given Garak more than enough time to think. Julian had expressed that he'd developed feelings for someone. Garak had tried to ignore this knowledge, along with the ache in the pit of his stomach reminding him that he should have known better than to fall in love with Julian and hope that Julian would love him back.

 

And yet, Garak’s mind refused to stop torturing him. He knew from what Julian had said that the person Julian had developed feelings for had died during the Dominion simulation, which meant that it was most likely someone on the station. Furthermore, Garak had learned that all of the Starfleet members of the senior staff had survived to the end of the simulation. Garak had narrowed his suspects down to Kira and Dukat and then made his guess based on who Julian seemed to spend more time with.

 

Garak hid his disappointment when Major Kira was the one to greet him at the airlock. While he would have prefered Doctor Bashir, this did give him an opportunity to see for himself that she appeared to have no recollection of her recent abduction by the Order. Entek’s plan had been a complete success and Tekeny Ghemor had been arrested as a dissident.

 

All of the senior staff was present in Ops when Garak arrived, with the addition of Dukat. Garak spotted Julian standing off to one side talking animatedly with Lt. Jadzia Dax.

 

“Ah, Commander,” Garak said, as Sisko emerged from his office. “I would just like to express how sorry Cardassia feels about this whole incident. I assure you, if the Cardassian government had been aware of the heinous actions taken by one individual, we would not have kept such information from you.”

 

“Dukat ended the program almost immediately after it began, your visit is hardly necessary.” Sisko raised an eyebrow, managing to make that single motion hold a powerful weight behind it. “Though I would appreciate it if there are no more surprises.”

 

“So you only saw the beginnings of the program?” Garak asked curiously. That did go a long way towards explaining why Dukat’s incredibly lenient punishment hadn’t been increased in any way.   
  


“Yes…” Sisko said in that monotone that somehow was also an invitation to provide more information.

 

“I'm sorry, Commander, I thought the situation had lasted a bit longer.” Garak paused as if he hated having to say his next sentence. “Dukat's program eventually begins gassing all non-Cardassian inhabitants.” He could clearly see Julian’s reaction, the only one he truly cared about, from the corner of his eye. Julian’s eyes were wide and his mouth agape in horror.   
  


_ “What!?” _ Kira exclaimed fiercely.   
  


“Believe me, he designed this program all on his own. But you should ask him where exactly the gas is released from, I wouldn't want you to trip another alert and activate it.” Garak presented a picture of polite concern, but inside he was grinning.

 

Sisko gave him a long, piercing look. “How do you know this? You said the Cardassian Government was unaware of the program.”   
  


Garak nodded, conceding the point. “True. You see, he had one superior, who has tragically left us, that knew about it. We found a write up of the program and his own alterations only after you told us of this horrid incident.”

  
Where previously Sisko had clearly been going through the diplomatic niceties required of him, now his interest sharpened. “Alterations?” he asked.

 

“A self-destruct activation if Dukat tried to flee instead of actually dealing with the situation,” Garak explained, then his words turned sharp. “You see, Dukat has no problem watching other people die, but we've known for some time that he's a spineless coward.”

 

“I'll keep your feelings for the man in mind…”

 

Ignoring Sisko’s skeptical tone, Garak smiled politely and answered his words. “Please do. And I assure you, it's not only my opinion.”   
  


“The official opinion of Central Command?” Sisko asked.   
  
Garak allowed his gaze to slide over to Dukat before he spoke, his words as sharp and piercing as a dagger. “The official feeling of Cardassia.”

 

\--

 

That night Garak made his way to Julian’s quarters, not entirely sure what to expect, but Julian setting aside his mug and PADD and jumping up to greet him certainly wasn’t it.

 

“Garak!” Julian exclaimed as he crossed the room. “I wasn’t sure you would stop by.” He pressed a quick kiss to Garak’s lips. “But I’m very glad you did.”

 

Garak smiled triumphantly to himself, clearly he had managed the situation well. “It was kind of Dukat to program an excuse for me to visit,” he pressed lightly, trying to draw a reaction and more information from Julian.

 

“You really tore into him.” Julian’s expression darkened as he glanced away. “Not that I blame you.”

  
“You're not offended I ridiculed your friend?” Garak asked cautiously.

 

Julian chuckled. “Dukat and I are hardly friends.”

 

“You've begun spending more time with him lately.” Garak raised an eye ridge, forcing a curious expression while he suppressed a flare of jealousy.

 

“He's the only Cardassian I know who will actually tell me about your culture,” Julian replied teasingly, placing one hand just on the edge of Garak’s shoulder.

 

“Why are you so curious about it?”   
  


Julian gave him an incredibly sultry eyeroll. “...I'm sleeping with a Cardassian. I'd like to know anything I can learn. It's not like you volunteer much information about yourself.”   
  


“So your entire affair with Dukat is just to learn more about me?” Garak asked, baffled.   
  


“I wouldn't call it an  _ affair _ ,” Julian replied with a chuckle. “Sometimes we eat meals together. We mostly talk about Cardassian culture or his daughter, Ziyal. There's nothing scandalous about it.”

 

“Ah.” Garak gave in to the urge to look away. “My mistake then.”   
  


Julian frowned. “Garak, did you think I was sleeping with Dukat? How could you even make that mistake?”

 

“I'm sorry I've failed to accurately determine who your other lovers are.” Garak tried to keep his tone wry and teasing. “I suppose Major Kira is the next most likely. A more reasonable choice for you to make, thankfully.”

 

Julian cupped Garak’s face with his hand, forcing Garak to look at him. “Why do you think I have other lovers?” he asked, sounding slightly hurt.

 

“My dear,” Garak began, adopting a patient tone, “you told me so yourself.”

 

“I did no such thing,” Julian protested.

 

Garak let out a tired sigh. “You said that someone you cared for deeply died during the Dominion simulation. I assumed your attachment to this person was romantic, as otherwise I don't understand why I haven't seen you publicly show fondness for whoever this person is.” Garak hadn’t exactly meant to force the issue to this point, he’d simply meant to determine to his own satisfaction whether or not Julian had started an affair with Dukat. He’d expected Julian to become annoyed at any display of jealousy or possessiveness from Garak, possibly for the doctor to even suggest an end to their own arrangement. What he did not expect was for Julian to press a brief kiss to his lips before pulling away laughing.

 

“I think I’m missing something,” Garak said slowly, watching Julian and ensuring the sight of him in such open delight was preserved in his memory.

 

“It was  _ you!” _ Julian exclaimed once he’d calmed down. “You were...” His expression turned more somber to match the topic. “You died.”

 

“You’re joking,” Garak said flatly.

 

“Why would I joke about that?” Julian asked, glancing away awkwardly. “It’s not something I enjoy talking about.”

 

“You mean to say that you were emotionally shaken and in need of consoling, to the point that you couldn’t sleep, all because of  _ my _ death?” Garak asked skeptically, raising an eye ridge.

 

“Would you rather I jump for joy? Consider your death appropriate retribution for the wrongs you’ve done?” Julian challenged, throwing his hands wide as he made his point.

 

A smile appeared on Garak’s face, the one he wore when he thought Julian was being naive and wanted him to know it. “It would be the more rational reaction.”

 

Julian glared at him, crossing his arms. “Well, I’m sorry to disappoint you, but I would be absolutely miserable.”

 

Garak’s smile softened. “Oh my dear, I’m not disappointed at all.” He stepped closer to Julian, placing a hand on his upper arm. “I’m surprised and very confused, but, Julian-” Garak paused. He’d never used the doctor’s first name before. It had always seemed like a step too far towards intimacy, towards a deeper connection that it was too dangerous for him to have. Julian looked at him expectantly, the beginnings of a smile on his lips. “Julian,” he repeated, softer this time, almost reverently. “I must admit, I am far more fond of you than is wise.”

 

Julian’s expression grew into a proper grin as he placed another kiss to Garak’s lips. This one was soft and slow and tender, noticeably different from the frantic lustful exchange that they normally shared at the beginning of their encounters.

 

“Bedroom?” Julian asked when they pulled apart. He smiled sheepishly. “We didn't get a chance the last time you were here, and your previous visit was  _ months _ before  _ that _ .”

 

Garak didn't question his good fortune. He simply nodded and let Julian take the lead.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the balcony scene in Romeo and Juliet. Romeo begins to swear by the moon that his love is genuine, but Juliet stops him, pointing out that the moon is always changing and she doesn't want his love to prove similarly inconstant.  
> -  
> Also, yeah, Entek's plan for Legate Ghemor in Second Skin was successful, and Kira doesn't remember a thing. After all, why would Garak work against his own organization?


End file.
